a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of cellular voice interface, and more particularly, to one that allows 2-way operation or that can be provided at where opposite to keypad of the cellular phone case, so to reduce the strength of electromagnetic wave the head of the user is exposed to while using the tone interface by having the case as a screen without compromising the operation convenience of key entering and executing hand-held for transmission and receiving with the ear and mouth of the user.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
As illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, the layout of the prior art of a cellular phone usually is comprised of a horn 20 for voice signal output, a microphone 30 as the voice signal input, and a control keypad 40 all arranged on the same side of the case 10 of the cellular phone. However, spacing exists among the keypad 40, a display 50 and the case 10, during transmitting/receiving voice signals, the head of the user is exposed to the direct emission of electromagnetic wave through such spacing, thus to cause hazards to the health of the user.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a cellular telephone structure, within, a tone interface and a control keypad indicating 2-way or are arranged facing away from each other; so that when the tone interface provided at where opposite to the control keypad, the case provides a screen to reduce the strength of electromagnetic wave the head of the user is exposed without compromising the convenience of key entering to execute/hand-held for transmission and receiving with the ear and mouth of the user.